Starling Fire
by Lorii67
Summary: Inspired by Chicago Fire. Oliver is Lieutenant for Squad, Tommy is Lieutenant for Truck. The fire station is used to working one way what happens when someone new enters their click. Expect love, humour, heroes being heroes and of course Olicty. Suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

"Queen you need to get out of there now."

"Queen."

"Queen."

"Damn it Queen, you need to answer me now and get the hell out of there" Chief Lance shouts through his radio.

"Come on Oliver man" John Diggle stood outside of the burning building, he had just cleared the first and second floor, Lieutenant Queen, and one of his best friends had been behind him. It was not until Diggle had gotten outside that he realised that Queen was not behind him.

"Queen still up there?" Roy Harper asked, he had just finished up escorting an injured civilian into the ambulance and heard the commotion.

"Yeah," Diggle replies in a low voice, his tone filled with concern for his friend. Roy looked up at the burning building, he was only a recruit, had just graduated from the fire academy about a month ago. Roy's father had been a firefighter and since he had died Roy had vowed to become a firefighter. Suddenly Roy was pulled out of his thoughts when the building exploded, and a flying firefighter jumped out of the third storey window with what looked like a child on his back. Roy realised it was Oliver, only he was crazy enough to jump out of a window and manage to grab hold of the aerial ladder.

Diggle quickly put his helmet back on, and he and another one of the guys quickly started climbing the ladder to help Oliver down. As Oliver's feet touched the ground, he quickly took hold of the child and ran him towards the ambulance.

"What's the damage" Laurel Lance flew open the ambulance door and took a look at the child in Oliver's hands.

"A couple of first degree burns, smoke inhalation," Oliver tells her as he puts the dark haired boy down on the stretcher. Laurel immediately went to work placing the oxygen mark on the little boy who could not be any older than nine years old.

"McKenna hit it" Laurel yells as McKenna goes round, jumps into the ambulance and proceeds to drive towards the hospital.

"Queen" Chief Lance yells, his hands on his hips as Oliver walks towards him prepared to get an ear ache. "I told you several times to pull back, the ceiling was not stable, and you disobeyed a direct order Lieutenant" Lance shouts.

"I understand that Chief but I heard someone call out and it was a good thing I heard otherwise that boy would be dead right now" Oliver points out.

"Hey you alright man?" Tommy Merlyn asks him as Oliver storms off towards the truck packing the apparatus away.

"Yes, how is the man you pulled?" Oliver's tone softens as he packs away the hammer.

"Third- degree burns, don't know if he is going to make it, truck 31 is heading to the hospital to check on him" Tommy explains. "Will Squad come?" Tommy asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I want to check on the little boy, see you there" Oliver nods his head as he walks off in search of his Squad teammates.

* * *

Squad and Truck drive towards the hospital Oliver sat in the driver's seat and looked out of the window. It had been another close call for him today, but he didn't care, the moment he heard that little boy calling out for help, his body filled with adrenaline. And he fought his way through the blazes to find him. When Oliver is in firefighter mode nothing else matters not even his life, when he is in that mode all he thinks about is taking out that fire. He thinks about saving that person and making sure all of his fellow firefighters made it out alive.

When they reached the hospital, truck and squad took a seat in the waiting area and waited for some news on the injured persons. "You heading to Verdant after work?" Floyd Lawton, a firefighter on truck, asked Tommy, his Lieutenant.

"Yes, after today I need a strong one, here comes Laurel and the doctor," Tommy said out loud, sitting up everyone else turned around and waited for the news.

"Both father and son are ok, and they will be making full recoveries," the doctor told them.

Everyone smiled and cheered, grateful that it was another good day for them. Laurel zipped up her jumper and then swayed her hips towards Tommy throwing her arms around his neck. "You were very hot today" she teases.

"Of course I was in a fire baby" he lifts his eyebrows.

"Get a room please," Sara Lance, Laurel's sister said rolling her eyes. As the only female firefighter on the truck and in the whole of Starling she was a fearless woman.

"Hey, did you guys hear the news, it has just come out now," Laurel said in a serious voice that caught everyone's attentions.

"What's the news?" Diggle asked as Laurel took Tommy by the hand, and the group got together sitting in the waiting area hurdled together.

"Well, the Department has made a few changes, it's not just Starling its nation-wide with Starling and a few other cities trying it out first" Laurel begins to explain. "Every ambo now needs a general surgeon, so that there is a trained professional on the scene; this should minimize the death rate" Laurel huffs out a long breath.

"So, what does that mean that you aren't on ambo anymore?" Sara asks the question that was looming on everyone's mind.

"Daddy knows and I guess being the Chief's daughter … McKenna is being moved so we can get a general" Laurel breaks the news. Everyone sighs and there are shocked faces on everyone's faces; McKenna had been with the ambo 31 for almost two years, and she had grown up with Laurel.

"Does she know?" Floyd asks; he and McKenna had not had the chance to tell the rest of the group that they were seeing each other. Floyd closed his eyes; the idea of McKenna working at another fire station was tearing him into pieces.

"They told her the news this morning; we wanted to share it but then we got called" Laurel answers. Laurel knew why Floyds face had dropped, and McKenna had secretly told her that the two were seeing each other. Laurel knew it must be hard, never in a million years could she imagine working at another station away from Tommy, her sister, her father and all her friends.

Floyd excuses himself and walks down the hall with Oliver following him in pursuit. "Lawton" Oliver calls after him. Floyd breathes in and out his anger fuelling through his body; Floyd looked around making sure no one was present before he punched the wall.

"Sorry," he apologizes knowing that his reaction must be looking weird from everyone else's perspective.

"We are not idiots you know, we all know you and McKenna are involved" Oliver laughs folding his arms across his chest.

"Lieutenant, I'm sorry I never meant to tread on toes I know you and …"

Oliver waves his hand interrupting him, "McKenna, and I was a long time ago, go talk to her ok" Oliver slaps him on the arm. He watches as he makes his way to find McKenna. Going back to the group Oliver wonders who the new general surgeon will be.

* * *

As the shift had ended, Oliver got on his Harley and decided stop by his place before he headed to Verdant and met with everyone else. Verdant was his and Tommy's nightclub; it was a project they had worked on since they were kids but their ultimate goal was to be firefighters. Oliver's younger sister Thea had then decided to run it for them, although in the beginning he was a little apprehensive he was glad he had someone he could trust to run his nightclub.

On his drive Oliver spotted skid marks on the road, slowing down he followed the skid marks, coming to a stop he saw a car that had rolled down the hill and crashed into a tree. Oliver quickly got off his bike; he dialled 999 for the fire department, knowing that the car would probably need to be cut open to get the driver and others out. Oliver put his phone in his pocket and assessed the damage, the car had not titled over, and he knew that, that was a good sign.

Oliver walked towards the window where it had been cracked open, and he saw a blonde woman with a nasty gash on her forehead unconscious. He leaned in and checked for a pulse relieved to find it, Oliver's cold fingers quickly startled the blonde and she gasped.

"Hey, hey it's ok, you're ok" Oliver quickly says trying to reassure her.

"What happened," her shaky voice says in fear.

"Car accident, you've got a bump on the head …"

"Oh, it's not bad my vision is fine despite losing my glasses, damn it those are my only pair, stupid dog, actually not stupid I like dogs. I have a dog, but this dog just ran out of no-where…"

"Mam, I think you are in shock" Oliver stops her.

"Oh no, I'm not in shock, I lack a brain to mouth filter this is me on a good day, and Mam, please how old do I look" she says causing Oliver to chuckle.

"What's your name?"

"Felicity, Felicity Smoak."

"Hi, I'm Oliver Queen."

"You own Verdant I go there sometimes, not always because I'm not really a cluber, is cluber I word, it's not huh."

Oliver laughs out loud; he had never met somebody like her before, someone who made him laugh and make him feel lighter than he had done in a while.

"Felicity, the cavalry will be here soon," Oliver tells her.

Felicity pouts her lips, "You know how I said I don't feel dizzy, and nothing is blurry, oh it's blurry right now" Felicity's eyes begin to drupe.

"Hey Felicity, keep your eyes open ok" he places his hand on her cheek stroking it softly so she can keep her eyes open.

"What a weird smell, you smell like petrol" she mutters. Oliver stops his ministrations on her cheek and stands up, he goes round the other end and spots the engine leaking out petrol. Oliver is not worried at this moment as he knows the fire brigade is on their way. Standing up Oliver heads back to Felicity but is stopped in his tracks when he spots a small light coming from the hood of the car. Oliver runs over to investigate finding a small fire under the hood. Cursing under his breath he goes back to Felicity's side.

"Hey, Felicity."

"Hi, I thought you left. Usually guys leave after I talk but you're here" she giggles.

"Felicity, I'm going to get you out of here ok" Oliver fights to open the door, once it is open he unbuckles her. He makes sure he is carefully lifting her in his arms- weary of her neck and back.

Oliver slowly walks back to his Harley and gently places Felicity on it, so she is lying on her front, all the while he is weary of any back injuries. After a few minutes, he is relieved when he hears the sirens.

Once Felicity is put on the stretcher, Oliver watches the ambulance drive off. He gets onto his Harley with the intentions to follow the ambulance to check on her, but his phone rings. Oliver groans putting his phone away after talking to his sister telling him that there is an emergency at Verdant; the police had arrived after catching someone selling drugs in his club.

Oliver heads towards the club with all intentions to go straight to the hospital afterwards.

* * *

Two days Later …

Everyone is in their fire station in the living area eating and watching the telly. Laurel had been pacing back and forth for what seemed like hours to everyone else. Today they would be meeting the new E.M.T surgeon who would be replacing McKenna. Laurel was nervous because not only did it mean she would be getting someone new who should have to work with closely but the new E.M.T surgeon would be the lead E.M.T.. Laurel was frustrated, she had been an E.M.T for almost five years and had been lead E.M.T for almost three years, the idea of someone else being lead and giving her orders was making her agitated.

"Laurel enough," Tommy says, he was beginning to get a headache from watching his girlfriend walk back and forth for almost 30 minutes.

"Sorry, I'm just angry, stupid new rules, I miss McKenna" Laurel drops her shoulders and sits on the edge of the sofa.

"We all miss McKenna, yes it will be different with someone new, and we're all frustrated Laurel," her sister tells her. Sara has her feet up on the table playing cards with Roy.

"Everyone" Chief Lance grabs everyone's attention, "Let me introduce you to the new General Surgeon, who will be joining us on ambulance 31 Felicity Smoak."

Felicity counted to three and walked into the living area facing all of her new colleagues. Felicity's fingers automatically went to rub against each other nervously.

Oliver stood up from the couch and faced Felicity, the woman he had saved the other night. He had gone to check on her at the hospital after Verdant but was told that she had been discharged and gone home. Felicity saw Oliver and licked her lips, oh no, if she thought she was nervous, this just added another level of nervousness.

* * *

**Inspired by Chicago Fire I am a huge fan, and this has been playing on my mind for some time, I felt inspired. I have not been feeling too well and my life has been very crazy, I have managed to write a couple of chapters for my stories, expect fresh new chapters for Different Lives and To Keep her safe out tomorrow. I have written chapters for some of my other stories, I am not going to lie I don't feel as inspired to carry them on but I am trying to at least having something down so I can complete it and move on to a few other ideas that have got my excited. **

**Let me know what you think of this, and whether to continue I really like it, I wanted something new- a fresh idea on being heroes apart from the obvious Army soldiers. Enjoy reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver looked at a startled Felicity, who stood in front of the group and looked extremely nervous having several faces looking at her. To say that, Oliver had not thought of Felicity since that night was an understatement. For some reason Oliver could not shake the babbling blonde out of his mind, he kept on relaying those nights events, everything Felicity had said, how cute and adorable she was. He remembered her quirkiness and remembered being scared to move her when he saw the flames coming from under the hood.

Felicity waved anxiously at the many pairs of eyes which had landed on her and were clearly scrutinizing her. Felicity wanted to say something, maybe introduce herself properly and tell everyone something about their lives, but Laurel eyed her up and down and then walked towards her.

"Felicity, let me show you the ambo in case we get a call," Laurel said quickly marching past Felicity in direction of the garage where the ambo was parked. Felicity opened her mouth and then closed it immediately, smiling at everyone as she turned on her heels and followed Laurel. Felicity was practically jogging behind a Laurel Lance who walked faster than anyone she had ever met.

"Alright Felicia" Laurel clapped her hands together opening the doors to the ambulance.

"Actually it's Felicity" Felicity swayed her head back and forth with a smile on her face which quickly faded when Laurel did not have an amused look on her face. Felicity pulled her lips together and nodded slowly making sure she made a mental note to keep her mouth closed.

"Ok, so stretcher, oxygen masks, ventilator, bandages, tape …"

"Sorry, I don't want to sound rude, although however I put it will come across rude no matter what you know, like when you want to tell your friend their outfit is horrible …"

"I'm sorry," Laurel said frustrated and tapped her foot in annoyance.

"Sorry," Felicity shakes her head again. "Part of the training, the course we had to learn the apparatus and all ambulances are organized the same way, so I know where everything is." Felicity licks her lips, she places her hands behind her back and leans back on her heels and then on her toes. "Like I said I didn't want to sound rude, even though it was rude I just didn't want you to waste time" Felicity closed her mouth again and waited patiently.

Laurel rolled her eyes and then pulled out a cleaning basket and hands it to Felicity and throws a rag into the basket. "I know that you should be in charge, but that's for when we are in the field. Until you learn the ropes, you can clean the ambo" Laurel tells her and then leaves her to it.

"Ok," Felicity mutters taking out the cleaning products she gets into the ambulance and begins to wipe down all the surfaces.

"Hey, what's the new girl like?" Diggle looked up at Laurel, who entered the living area again. Managing to divert his attention away from the paper Diggle waited for her answer.

"Fine, she's cleaning the ambo" Laurel shrugged taking a seat and waiting for her dad to come and talk to her. Chief Lance wanted to address everyone about the new arrangement on ambulance 31.

"You know it's not easy to be the new person you know" Roy chipped in.

"Recruit are the boots cleaned yet," Leonard Snart asked from the couch, his feet were on the coffee table leaning his head back addressing Roy. Leo was a member of Squad, he, Oliver, John and Lawton were part of Squad and the men were pretty close to saying the least. Since the arrival of the young recruit, Leo had made it his mission to treat Roy the way they treated all their new recruits- rough.

"It's done" Roy spit outstanding up abruptly and left the room as Lawton and Snart whistled.

"You hurt the pretty boy," Lawton says as both men laugh.

"You two are mean" Sara shakes her head disappointedly.

"Alright everyone listen up" Lance coughs catching everyone's attentions. Everyone drops what they are doing and turn their attention to Lance. "The new arrangements for ambo has come through, Felicity … where is Felicity?" Lance looks around trying to spot her.

"She's cleaning the ambo" Laurel smirks and winks at Tommy, who is glaring at his girlfriend.

"What a champ has just arrived and has already dived in, I'll go grab her" Lance turns on his heels and goes to collect Felicity. Laurel's smirk falls when her father praises Felicity. Lance knew what Laurel was doing; she was his daughter, and he knew her better than anyone else. So he knew that saying what he did would elicit a reaction from Laurel and would stomp any type of abrupt behavior which sometimes was seen as bullying.

Lance and Felicity walked into the living area, and Felicity looked around for a place to take a seat and the decided against it standing near the wall.

"So new policy, Smoak here will be in charge of ambo" Lance looked at Laurel, who rolled her eyes and slouched down on her chair. "Smoak will have final say on any DOA's, will have a final say on what action needs to be taken" Lance explains "You alright with that Smoak?"

"Yes, sir, Captain… errm Chief" phew she finally remembered what the guy in charge was called at a firehouse. She had read up all she could on firehouses- the training she had received had only been on about the ambulance and the apparatus. The training offered nothing about the fire trucks, what a typical call to work with the firefighters would pan out. No, Felicity had to figure the majority of that on her own and told herself the rest of the knowledge would come with the experience.

Lawton and Snart chuckled at Felicity who tried to remember what Lance was called but were immediately shut down with a fierce look from Oliver.

* * *

After Lance had finished talking everyone went back to what they were doing, Felicity stood against the pillar she stood at and watched as everyone continued doing what they were, and no one really noticed her. Felicity didn't know what to do, should she go around and introduce herself to everyone. She slowly took a couple of steps, however, turned around and left going back to the ambulance after noticing that everyone seemed to be engrossed in whatever it was they were doing. Felicity stepped back into the ambulance and continued wiping everything down.

"Knock, knock," a voice said revealing himself to be Oliver.

"Lieutenant" Felicity stood up and saluted, "I don't know if I should salute, or do I need to seek permission to talk first" she bit her lip.

"Felicity this is a fire house, not the army" Oliver grinned, so all her babbling had not been down to the shock. Oliver smiled at her she was like a breath of fresh air, and he couldn't help but find her cute.

"Thank you, I never got to thank you, for saving my life" her smile is warm and grateful.

"No need it's what I do, what we do" he chuckles, "I came by you know, the hospital but you had been discharged, a little weird."

"As a doctor, trust me nothing drives me crazier than playing role reversal, but the benefit of being a doctor you can discharge yourself," she says with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Hey, everyone here is really nice, it's just a change the girl that was here before well she was here for some time, it's a big change" Oliver tries to reassure her.

"You know it was never my intention to steal anyone's job, I applied after hearing the new proposals the Department had implemented and this where they situated me."

"Hey, I never said that, I know, I'm sure McKenna will be fine and will settle in." Oliver smiles, licking his lips he places his hand on her shoulder and gives a tight squeeze just as the announcement goes off.

TRUCK 31, SQUAD 41 AMBULANCE 31 – WARE-HOUSE FIRE 32ND BUXTON SQUARE

"Duty calls, good luck, you'll do great" Oliver smiled and then ran towards his truck getting ready.

"Let's go Smoak" Laurel runs towards the drivers section and jumps in.

* * *

Driving closer to the fire, Felicity saw from a distance the thick gray smoke billowing into the sky. The windows of the warehouse had been cracked, and splinters were all over the place as the flames engulfed all that was in sight. Felicity closed her eyes nervously, just from the distance she was she could feel the heat radiating from the fire. Getting out of the ambulance she stared at the fire and remained frozen in place.

"Smoak, come on" Laurel shouts through the loudness of the flames.

Lance pulls up at the scene and pulls out his radio. "Merlyn, Sara get out the hose, Snart, Lawton fire seems to be more aggressive on the higher levels, go inside and clear the ground level" Lance instructs.

"HELPPP" a voice screamed making Laurel and Felicity run towards the cries. A man lay on the floor with burns on his chest. With the stretcher and their medical bag in tow Felicity and Laurel dropped to their knees.

"Second-degree burns, need apply saline, remove any clothes sticking to the burns and let's get him onto the stretcher" Laurel instructs Felicity as she works on cutting the clothes off the man. Felicity nodded and went to work helping strip the man's shirt of his burns as careful as she could.

"Need help getting him on the stretcher?" Oliver was standing behind the girls with Roy behind him.

"Yes…" Laurel begins to say.

"Wait, third-degree burn here, need the oxygen mask, need to attach an IV immediately" Felicity rushed to put the oxygen mask on the man. As she placed the mask over the man, he all of sudden began shaking involuntarily. "He's coding" Felicity yelled. Oliver and Roy quickly went to work lifting the man and putting him on the stretcher as Laurel went to get the crash cart. Laurel held up the pads wondering where to place them on the man's burned chest.

"No" Felicity shakes her head, "Can't use that, you need to tube him," Felicity tells her.

Laurel quickly gets to work trying to put the tube down the man's throat, frustrated Laurel sighs in anger. "Damn it, I can't his throat is blocked from the smoke" Laurel spits out.

Oliver and Roy watch from the side, knowing that there wasn't much they could do.

"I'll crike him" Felicity takes out the tools she needs to perform the procedure.

"What's a crike?" Roy asked.

"You can't" Laurel shakes her head, "are you insane you will be looking at a lawsuit."

"If the new policy wasn't in place then yes, but no one is going to sew the doctor who has done plenty of crikes before" Felicity begins the procedure.

"Again what is a crike?" Roy asks as he watches nervously from the sidelines.

"It's when you cut the throat and inserts the tube for breathing it is not possible due a blockage in the throat just like now," Felicity explains. She makes a small incision on the man's throat and begins to push the tube down.

"I think I'm going to puke" Roy cringes at the sight making a choked sound.

"And he is stable" Felicity looks at the monitor and smiles up at Roy, Oliver and Laurel. Oliver and Roy smile and Laurel merely rolls her eyes.

As the boys help put the man into the ambulance Felicity is sitting next to the man checking his vitals as Oliver jumps off the ambulance.

"Felicity, you are remarkable" he smiles brightly at her.

"Thank you for remarking on it, but really it's nothing…"

"Let's go" Laurel shouts from the front.

Oliver winks at her and closes the door as the ambulance drives off.

* * *

When they get back to the firehouse Felicity decides to clean the ambulance again before being asked. She could tell that Laurel did not want her present and really did not want to work with her; the whole journey had been met with complete silence. The silence pretty much told her that Laurel really did not care for her- which was a shame Felicity thought because she really thought she and Laurel would get on really well.

Felicity watched Laurel walk towards the rest of the group; she noticed Laurel kiss Tommy on the lips, and she smiled because she could tell they were in love.

Felicity started wiping down the surfaces again making sure everything was clean. Felicity had lost track of time so when she heard voice she looked up and spotted everyone leaving the firehouse.

"I'll see you at Verdant," Lawton said addressing everyone but not before slinging his arm around Snart's neck and kissed the man's temple.

"Let's get drunk baby" Snart coughed out.

Sara, who is standing behind the boys, sees Felicity and decides to invite her out, but Laurel stops her, shaking her head. Sara looks to Felicity, who is trying hard not to look in their direction and honestly feels bad.

Felicity watches the team leave, when they leave she gets off the ambulance, closing the doors she heads to the lockers so she can change out of her uniform and go home.

Felicity changes quickly into her regular clothes, placing her gym bag around her body she wipes away the last of her tears and then heads out to leave. She did not want to cry, but she had honestly thought she would fit in, make a friend, get on with everyone. Felicity then remembered Oliver; he was the only one who was nice to her and for that she was relieved, knowing she had at least one person she could confide it.

"You still here?" Oliver comes into her view and immediately notices the tear strikes on her cheek. "You ok Felicity?"

"I'm fine" she smiles at him, "What a day huh? Well enjoy your night Lieutenant" she proceeds to exit when Oliver stops in front of her.

"They aren't bad people honestly, just sometimes change takes a while to sink in, why don't you come to Verdant, meet everyone properly outside of the firehouse" he suggests.

"Thanks for the offer but I am extremely tired, good night Lieutenant I'll see you tomorrow" Felicity smiled at him and the resumed exiting the firehouse.

"Good night E.M.T" Oliver smiled watching her walk out of the front door.

* * *

**Second Chapter- argh really like this and feel inspired just to write and write hehe. **

**This story is not a dig at Laurel, I haven't always been a fan still am not a major fan of Laurel as much as I like Katie Cassidy but she will get better and we will see that friendship blossom between Laurel and Felicity like on the show. However on my story a little more organic than forced- maybe because there was no time it just didn't make sense them being the best of friends after never having a single interaction for 2 seasons but whatever – enjoy :D Reviews are welcomed. If I do not get a chance to reply to everyone, thank you so much for the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver arrived at Verdant greeting the security at the front. Oliver went over to their usual booth and spotted his fellow firefighters and went to join them. Getting closer to the booth Oliver saw the usually drunk teammates, Sara's girlfriend Nyssa, who worked at Verdant, was there, Snart and Lawton were getting drunk in the corner. Laurel and Tommy, of course, were all over each other like always, Diggle had obviously gone home to be with his wife and his daughter and then there was Harper who was … who was talking to his sister?

Oliver raised his eyebrow, his sister was clearly blushing at something Roy had said, and Oliver licked his lips and went over to the counter to see what exactly Harper was saying to his sister.

"Hi, Ollie," Thea, Oliver's little said sitting up straighter from leaning on the counter.

"Hey Speedy," Oliver said, "Harper" Oliver addressed Roy with a questionable look.

"Lieutenant, hi" Roy quickly stood up and then looked at Oliver and Thea and then excused himself.

"What was that all about?" Oliver asked his sister who tried to busy herself by putting some glasses away.

"Just talking Ollie, no harm in talking" Thea rolled her eyes and smirked. Oliver watched his sister go back to work and made a mental note to talk to Roy tomorrow and tell the kid that his sister is off limits.

Oliver went to the booth and took a seat next to Sara, with Tommy and Laurel facing opposite them. "Hey," Oliver tapped the table trying to get Laurel's attention.

"Glad you can join us Ollie" she smiled and held her drink up to him.

"You need to give Felicity a break," Oliver said.

"Who?" Laurel raised her eyebrow.

"You know who Laurel, she does not deserve to be treated like that, and she's done nothing wrong" Oliver growls.

"Whatever Ollie, she's been here 5 minutes, she's in charge.I have not been working as a paramedic for five years to be then downgraded," Laurel yells through the music, but it barely comes out as a whisper.

"You sound like a spoiled brat, those are the new rules, at least you weren't transferred" Oliver shakes his head in disbelief- was this really the person he had grown up with?

"Ollie, she's upset…" Tommy begins to explain.

"No, Tommy, yes you're upset but what you did today to Felicity, that is bullying, and it's not just you. it's all of you, no one welcomed her or introduced themselves to her you should all be ashamed2 Oliver slammed his fist on the table and left.

Snart and Lawton, who had been listening from the side, watched their Lieutenant storm off. Lawton sat down in Oliver's vacant spot. "He's only saying this because he saved the girl before she arrived at the firehouse" Lawton informs the others.

"Wait, the girl in the car accident that was Smoak?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, that's the reason, trust me if it was his girl who had just been kicked out the firehouse. He wouldn't want to be talking to the newbie either" Lawton says in annoyance to what Oliver had just said.

* * *

"Ollie does not know what he is talking about" Laurel stepped into her apartment that she shares with Tommy.

"Laurel, making Smoak clean the ambulance and shutting her out was not nice, I guess we did kind of bullied her" Tommy flopped onto his couch removing his jacket and shirt.

"We did not bully her" Laurel refused to accept.

"Laurel, babe, you pretty much ranted for two days before she arrived and we kind of listened to you and nobody spoke to her" Tommy tries to reason with his stubborn girlfriend.

"Everyone is on the same page; the Department are enforcing rules again and expect everyone to leap at their commands- they remove McKenna..."

"I know she is your friend Laurel but think of it this way, what of the new firehouse are treating McKenna. The same way you are treating Felicity" Tommy said planting a kiss on his girlfriend's forehead. "I'm going to have a shower."

Laurel watched Tommy retreat into their bathroom and thought about what he said. She wanted McKenna to fit in her new firehouse and wanted for her to get along with everyone. Hell, if her father was not chief she might have had to leave, and she would have had to go to a new house. Laurel shook her head, no she would not stand for this, she would not let the Department win, surely they would soon see having a trained doctor on an ambulance is not the right fit? Right?

* * *

When Felicity got home, she dropped her bag on the floor kicked her shoes off, stripped of her jacket and walked to her kitchen. Felicity pulled out a red bottle of wine and poured herself a glass. Felicity leaned on the counter and went through some of her mail, moaning when she found another bill. "Great" Felicity muttered as she opened it and examined it.

Felicity was in a lot of student debt; she had received one scholarship for college but then it had been med school that had run her into the ground. Felicity knew that keeping her job at the hospital would have earned her more money, and she could pay her bills, but she needed no she had to be a paramedic. Felicity was living in a much nicer place in the Glades; it was a very one room apartment. Her kitchen, bedroom, living room and a dining room was all in one room, and she had a small bathroom. Since crashing her car, she had been reduced to taking the bus. They said that her car was fixable nut it would take at least a week if not longer.

Which meant for Felicity she should have to get up earlier and would be arriving home later than if she were driving. Since she had no car, it meant waiting for a bus and taking it all the way to Starling centre that was a 25minutes journey. Once she arrived at Starling Centre, it meant she needed to walk for 10 minutes to the firehouse. Her life was crazy at the moment, and she hoped she would come to a place in her life where she was happy and content. She wanted to be out of the majority of her debt and wanted to move out of her apartment into one of those really nice townhouses.

Felicity quickly changed into her pajamas and sunk onto her bed and sleep soon found her quickly.

* * *

The following morning Felicity walked into the firehouse and headed straight for the lockers so she could get changed into her blue uniform. She had been worried that it would look unattractive but to be honest she kind of like it- it was comfortable. Placing her belongings into her locker Laurel, and Sara entered the changing room laughing about something.

"Morning," Felicity said with a small smile on her face.

"Morning" they replied in unison as they started getting changed. Felicity watched for a few moments unsure of whether to stick around or not. Deciding that neither Lance sister had said anything, she decided it was best she left. Walking through corridor Felicity stopped at the living area, inside the rest of the firehouse group. Felicity wanted to introduce herself properly to people, but her anxiety got the better of her when she heard how loud they were, all talking at once and laughing.

She continued to look as Laurel and Sara came out of the changing rooms and then walked into the area and immediately started talking to everyone.

"Dr Smoak," Chief Lance said making Felicity flinch. "My office please" Felicity followed him wondering what she had done. "Dr Smoak just wanted to finalise some of the details of your contract" Lance pulled out her contract and placed on his desk. Felicity went over it quickly and accepted the pen Lance offered her, her hand hesitating to sign.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes, I just... is it ok if I sign this at the end of the day?" Felicity eyes widen hoping she did not say something wrong.

"Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yes, I just it's all very new and I am grateful to be here but I just ..."

Lance noticed her hesitance and made an exception. "End of shift I want this done so I can fax it off," Lance tells her taking the contract and filling it again.

"Thank you, Chief" Felicity smiles preparing to leave the room.

"Sophie, my PA, will show you to your bunk," Lance told her as he waved his hand for her to leave resuming his work.

Sophie showed Felicity to her bunk, when Felicity was left alone she noticed that she was indeed completely alone, so she decided to do her paperwork on the man she saved yesterday. As she tried to finish the form, Felicity was having trouble with one section that was asking her to describe step by step what she had done. It wasn't that she didn't know because the form was similar to hospital ones, but she was confused as it was asking to label the numbers of her steps. She had no idea what the numbers were.

Felicity signed frustrated knowing she had only one option, and that was to ask Laurel. Felicity went downstairs and headed towards the living area again, nervously she entered her thumb and finger finding each other rubbing against one another anxiously.

* * *

When Felicity stepped in took a deep breath and decided to man up and talk to Laurel. Felicity tried to keep her eyes straight she could feel people gazing at her and she promised herself that she would not let it get to her. Before Felicity could reach Laurel, the brunette answered her phone and begun talking to someone causing Felicity to stop in her tracks.

Still feeling pairs of eyes on her Felicity walked to the kitchen where Roy looked to be cooking. "Hi," Felicity said in a low voice weary of people still looking at her.

"Hey, how are you this morning?" Roy asked as he flipped a pancake round.

Felicity was surprised that he was engaging in a conversation "I'm good thanks how about you?"

"Yeah, good you had breakfast as the new recruit. I make breakfast every morning and sometimes dinner" Roy places the pancake on a plate and then shouts out for of the firefighters on truck to come and collect it.

Felicity watches in curiosity, "I'm had a donut this morning" she tells Roy, who smiles at her as he continues cooking.

Felicity dares to look around the room- she tells herself it's because she wants to see if people are still staring but really she is looking to see if Oliver is there. When she did not spot him, she turned her attention back to Laurel. Laurel was done on the phone and Felicity quickly went over to her.

"Excuse me Laurel I wanted to ask about … these forms, I know pretty standard, but I'm confused what the numbers are and …"

"I will go get you the list of numbers and what each stands with" Laurel huffs in annoyance, pushing back her chair she exits the room.

Felicity can feel eyes staring at her from the table, and she meets them. "Hi I'm Felicity Smoak" she smiles at Tommy and Snart.

"Hi, I'm Leonard Snart, call me Snart or Leo" he winks at her, taking her hand in his he places a kiss on her knuckles.

"Hi," Felicity clenched her lips in smile.

"Tommy Merlyn, nice to …" Tommy is interrupted when Laurel walks back with papers in her hand and gives them to Felicity.

"These will tell you everything," Laurel says taking her seat back on the table.

"Thank yo…" Felicity begins to say when the announcement goes.

AMBULANCE 31 DISTRESS CALL 2ND &amp; MAIN

Laurel groans and she and Felicity head to the ambulance. Arriving at the scene the two women walk into the office and follow the directions of the employees. Finding a man lying on the floor clutching his chest they work silently by asking him questions and despite Felicity diagnosing him Laurel work silently. She places an oxygen mask on the man and then proceeds to help him on the stretcher.

On the drive back to the firehouse Felicity can feel the tension in the air, she hadn't anticipated it to be like this. She did not expect it to be tense and not get on with her co-workers. Pulling up and parking the ambulance Laurel faces Felicity, "Wipe down the ambulance while I fill out the forms and fax them over" she says jumping out of the ambulance.

When the door closes Felicity mutters, "sure," jumping out as well she heads at the back she opens the back and proceeds to clean again. Laurel returns later on and sees Felicity talking to Roy, who had just invited her to dinner, Laurel shakes her head and then goes to Felicity.

"Hey, some advice, everyone is still a little … tense, so bare that in mind when you come to dinner" she puts on a fake smile. Felicity watches her walk away, going to her locker she pulls out some biscuits and goes up to her bunk to have dinner.

Upstairs in her bunk she thinks about everything that has happened the past few days and decides and tries to figure out her next step.

* * *

Felicity goes to Lance's office, knocking on the door she waits patiently. Seeing him gesture for her to come in Felicity walks inside and closes the door behind her.

"Dr Smoak contract I presume…"

"Actually Chief Lance, I'm not signing it, I am grateful for the opportunity, but I don't think Firehouse 31 is the right place for me" Felicity regrettably says.

"Dr Smoak I don't understand…"

"I have learnt a lot and I just don't think this is the best place for me, I am sorry to have wasted your time. But there are a lot of people who want this job so ambo won't be riding with just one person."

With their goodbyes, Felicity goes to her locker changes and then proceeds to leave without saying anything to anyone.

Lance walks into the living area where everyone was having dinner. "Well, I hope you are all proud of yourselves" Lance interrupts. Everyone's heads shoot up to him, confused faces looking at him and then at each other.

"What's going on?" Laurel asks.

"I am ashamed of you Laurel and disappointed in all of you since the Department implemented the new policy, and since learning of Dr Smoak's interest I fought to get her into this house. Because she is one of the best general surgeons and because I knew that she would fit in. And I expected all of you to welcome her, but instead you disgraced not only yourselves but the firehouses reputation," Lance shouts.

"Smoak did not sign her contract and she just quit, because not one of you made her feel welcome. You shut her out, and Laurel do not even get me started, I would never have thought of my daughter as a bully."

Laurel stands out of her chair shocked at her father's words. "Dad…"

"I don't want to hear it; it does not matter what you do, McKenna is not returning and expect to have a new general surgeon tomorrow" Lance spit out and left the room.

The room is quite, and everyone is shocked at the events that had just occurred, everyone begun to feel seemingly guilty.

"I told you, I told you all" Oliver slams his fist on the table and gets up. "The new E.M.T's are said to be in charge no? What did Felicity do when she got here? Nothing, she never tried to take over or anything" Oliver shouts. "Well guess what the new person probably won't be and I hope they aren't nice, I hope someone comes in and makes you open your eyes."

* * *

Oliver leaves the room and goes to his bike as he shifts had just ended. Driving off and needing desperately to get a beer in him he heads towards Verdant, he had been busy today with paperwork. He had had a meeting; he wished he was in, he would have done something.

Oliver drives through Starling Centre and spots Felicity at the bus station. Pulling to a stop he takes off his helmet, "Hey" he says.

"Hi," Felicity looks up from her phone.

"Lance told us what happened; I really wish you would have stuck with it."

"Not the right place for me" she whispers.

"What are you doing at the bus stop?" Oliver asks sensing that she did not want to talk about it, and she did not want to push her.

"Car is being fixed," she tells him.

"Want a ride?"

"My bus has just arrived, so no thank you, besides I really don't like nor trust motorcycles" Felicity raises her eyebrows. "Goodnight Lieutenant, it was really nice meeting you," she smiles sadly.

"I hope we can still stay in touch," Oliver says as the bus pulls in behind him.

"I hope so too" she smiles and gets onto the bus.

* * *

Laurel was sitting in the ambulance thinking about everything that was said and done. She couldn't believe what she had done, Oliver and her father were right she had bullied Felicity. All she had done was come in and do a job; she had not come in demanded anything or tried to take over, and Laurel was still a bitch to her. Laurel tries to justify what she did in her head, but there is no justification for it. Laurel turns on the ambulance and then takes a drive.

Laurel drives for about 20 minutes and finds herself outside of Felicity's apartment. She double checks the address that Sophie had sent her and then gets out of the ambulance and goes to Felicity's door.

Pressing the doorbell she waits despite being kind of scared of the area she was in. Felicity lived here she thought, wasn't she a doctor?

Felicity heard the doorbell and smiled brighter than she had done in two days, Pizza.

Felicity opened the door, "You're not the pizza man" she blurted out.

"No, can I come in?" Felicity hesitates for a moment but then opens the door wider letting her in.

Laurel looks around at the one room apartment; it was very busy, there were boxes that had clothes, and she wondered if Felicity didn't go crazy living in such a small confined place.

"Why are you here?" Felicity asks.

"I came to apologise" Laurel faces Felicity, "I am so sorry for the way I have treated you, I want you to know that I am not like that, I … nothing justifies how I treated you."

"Felicity, I am truly sorry, I from the get go did not like the idea and I never gave you a chance, I did not want someone to come in and push me aside, I have been a paramedic for almost 5 years. I have been lead paramedic for almost three years so the prospect of not being lead anymore… upset me. But you came in, and you did not dictate anything or try to run things and I was still a bitch to you.

I pretty much told all the guys to ignore you even if I didn't do it directly; we are a nice bunch of people, we honestly are. We are a close group of people, more like a family and whenever we have had someone new come in we always welcome them into the family. And I am so sorry we did not do that for you. Please come back."

Felicity can see that Laurel genuinely feels guilty and can see unshed tears. "I… Thank you for your apology, apology accepted, I … told Chief that I'm done, and I don't think it's best for me to return," she honestly says.

"Well Chief is my father and I know that he would love for you to be back, please come back. St least give it a try get to know everyone and if you still feel that way then hey" Laurel holds her hands up.

Felicity thinks about it maybe she was a bit hasty; "Ok" she gives in because she remembers how much she wants to be an E.M.T and what it meant for her to be there.

"Yay," Laurel jumps up and down and then hugs Felicity. "Again, I am really sorry."

"It's ok, don't apologise… again" Felicity laughs, "Want a glass of wine?"

"I'd love one" Felicity pours Laurel a glass of wine and the two women toast to themselves.

"Ok, so now that we're cool" Laurel laughs, "What's going on between you and Oliver?" Laurel asks as she quickly takes a sip of her wine, looking up at Felicity through her eyelashes.

"What? No, nothing, nothing is happening, there, why would something be happening, I just met him" she panics a little.

"I'm just asking he defended you, twice might I add" Laurel smirks.

"What? Really, well as nice as that is nothing is happening between me and Oliver, not going to happen?" Felicity shook her head.

"Why not? You a lesbian?" Laurel teased.

"What? No, I'm not" she replied causing both women to laugh and clink their glasses again.

* * *

**Another chapter wow I'm on a roll. Thank you all for the reviews. If you are a CF fan that little reference at the end hehe.**

**Yes- I see Oliver as Severide.**

**Tommy as Casey**

**Laurel as Dawson as a Paramedic**

**Sara as Dawson as a firefighter hehe**

**Felicity as Shay but obviously not a lesbian. :D**


End file.
